Toneri Ōtsutsuki
is a descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor from the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is the main antagonist of The Last: Naruto the Movie. Background Toneri is born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, without eyes, as a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He and his clansmen also live on the moon. Personality Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he says the Ōtsutsuki clan had desired for a thousand years. He also seems to have a strong interest in Hinata Hyūga and wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Appearance As a child, Toneri wore a similar high-collared ceremonial kimino only with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder and shinobi sandals. He also had no eyes after his birth. Toneri is described as a handsome young man with pale skin, shaggy white hair, and icy blue eyes. He dresses in a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire including black fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hagoromo. After Hinata joins him with her "acceptance" for marriage, Toneri wears a black and yellow high-collared attire which resembles a fancy ceremonial wedding outfit, including the turban in a similar colour. He also has six yellow magatama designs on his collar and a crest of a sun enclosed in a crescent moon on the back of his attire with a dark navy blue sash wrapped over his right shoulder. When entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri has a cyan chakra shourd with six magatama markings around his collar. He also has a chakra-like horn on his forehead and his hair spikes upwards. Toneri also has a chakra-like sash in the same colour around his right shoulder and he only has his feet barefooted. Abilities As a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Toneri is gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He has shown the ability to absorb chakra through a green orb, which he can also use to check if someone has a dormant Ōtsutsuki chakra. He is also powerful enough to control the ancient weapon left on the Moon which could dislodge it from orbit. Also, he controls thousands of puppets which could control energy blasts, being an accomplished puppeteer even while blind. His overall power and prowess is compared to the likes of Madara Uchiha. Dōjutsu Byakugan Toneri has implanted Hanabi Hyūga's Byakugan into his own eye sockets after capturing her. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. Tenseigan With Hanabi's Byakugan and combining the power of countless generations of sealed Byakugan that were sacrificed by the Ōtsutsuki clan, he awakens the Tenseigan, a dōjutsu of equal power to the Rinnegan. Upon awakening this power, he becomes as strong as the likes of Madara and can easily hold his own against Naruto Uzumaki. With these eyes, he also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him strength, speed, and durability comparable to the likes of the Six Paths Sage Mode, as well as nine Truth-Seeking Balls. Truth-Seeking Ball Upon activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri gains nine Truth-Seeking Balls that float around him when inactive. He can use them both offensively and defensively, and attacks by infusing them with his chakra, causing them to glow green. He can also divide them into several smaller orbs, which he can use to unleash a rapid-fire barrage. Plot Overview With the moon threatening to break apart and rain down on the Earth's surface, Toneri infiltrates Konohagakure with his army of puppet shinobi and kidnaps Hanabi Hyūga after failing to seize Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are dispatched to rescue Hanabi, but after entering his domain, fall into a trap. With the search team overwhelmed by Toneri's power and the shinobi forces defending the surface from meteorites failing, Hinata joins him, only for her to be rendered unconscious by the latter after attacking Naruto. Trivia * was a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the 7th century. * His name may derive from Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period. References es:Toneri Ōtsutsuki pl:Toneri Ōtsutsuki it:Toneri Otsutsuki id:Toneri Ōtsutsuki